


Live Wire

by Severina



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Community: tv-universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt - ""The question isn't who is going to let me; it's who is going to stop me." (Ayn Rand)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live Wire

**Author's Note:**

> Post Season Three.

Michonne takes only what she needs for the first two days on the road: a couple of battered tins of beans, some of the jerky. After that, she'll forage like she always does, set traps when she sleeps and raid the homes she passes. It's a routine now, one that she's honed down to a near science.

She straightens from the saddle bag, pats Flame affectionately. The horse swings her head, as impatient to be off as she is. Michonne shades her eyes, finds Rick and Carl on their knees in the field, coaxing the new plants to life. Just one more task to complete and she can ride. "Soon," Michonne tells the horse.

She looks up to find Carol standing in the doorway of the makeshift stable, arms crossed at her chest.

"Off again?" she asks.

Michonne shrugs. The urge to be gone, to find him, to make him pay, is like a live wire thrumming under her skin. She needs to be out on the trail. "No time like the present," she says.

Carol looks over her shoulder to Carl and Rick before turning back to her. "Are they going to let you go?"

Michonne's eyes narrow. "The question isn't who is going to let me; it's who is going to stop me."

Carol holds up a hand, shakes her head. "You're right. No one's going to make you stay if you don't want to stay—"

"Damn right."

"—but we need you here," Carol continues. "Daryl brought in three more last week while you were gone. It worked out fine, they seem to be good people… but it could have been different. Every time he goes out alone he puts himself at risk. If you went out in pairs like you used to—"

"Daryl can take care of himself," Michonne says. "So can I."

"I know," Carol says.

"The Governor needs to die."

"Yes," Carol says. "He does. But does he need to die at the risk of your life, of Daryl's? At the risk to all of us, if you fail and he comes back here to finish the job?"

Michonne remembers holding Andrea's hand, the way Andrea's fingers had curled over hers and squeezed gently. Remembers the heat from Andrea's skin when she pressed her lips to Andrea's forehead, the cool contrast of their tears.

When she smiles, cold and vicious, Carol takes a step back, her eyes wary.

"I won't fail," she says.


End file.
